Une danse accroché à son cou
by Fenicina
Summary: Amélie Lacroix profite d'une soirée au Cabaret Louna en agréable compagnie. Elle en aurait presque oublié son anniversaire.


**Une dance accroché à son cou**

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-__huitième__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Décharger__._

* * *

Le champagne avait ce goût délicieusement sucré et pétillant quelle aimait tant. Un peut comme cette soirée d'ailleurs. C'était une grande soirée parisienne remplit de froufrou et de paillette comme il en existait des centaines pas an au Cabaret Louna.

Les chansons et les verres s'enchaînent au fil de la soirée sans que la moindre fatigue vienne entaché la joie de la jeune Amélie Lacroix, née Guillard, qui profiter de jouer et de sa présence à la capitale française.

Même si elle venait souvent, visitant souvent toute l'élite artistique quelle avait si longtemps fréquenté, ce soir là avait une saveur particulière, car elle gouttait également à la présence de son mari à ses cotés, chose on ne peut plus rare en ces lieux et plus généralement à ce genre de réception.

Il était en effet rare de faire sortir Mr. Lacroix de son r^le d'agent gradé au seins de la prestigieuse organisation d'Overwatch.  
Elle l'avait épousé en connaissance de cause mais elle devait admettre avoir insisté quelques semaines avant que son cher et tendre n'accepte. Même si elle l'avait perdu au fils des conversation et des rencontres, elle appréciait de sentir sa présence dans la pièce.

Amélie sentit une main glisser sur sa taille, elle se retourna, interrompant sa conversation avec une vielle amie, la jeune femme se retourna, et, une fois rassuré sur l'identité de son propriétaire, laissa son sourire s'étirer.

Gérard lâcha un rire rauque en la voyant si simplement heureuse et l'attira contre lui collant le dos dénudé de sa femme contre son torse en jetant un regard d'excuse à l'interlocutrice de cette dernière.

« Tu es sublime ma douce. » murmura l'agent l'oreille de celle qu'il avait épousé cinq ans plus tôt, avant de déposé ses lèvre dan son cou.  
Amélie se sentie fondre en sentant la légère barbe de son amant frotter sa peau délicate et se sentie frémir quand son époux remit de la distance entre leur deux corps.

« Ne bouge pas » ordonna Gérard sans même s'en rendre compte ce qu'Amélie ne releva pas. C'était le problème d'épousé un militaire. Il était tellement habitué à son rôle qu'il ne se rendait parfois pas compte du ton qu'il donnait à ses paroles.  
Cependant, trop curieuse, elle obéit, le sentant s'effarer dans son dos.  
Elle vie ses mains passé autour de son cou puis sentie la froideur du métal contre sa eau. Elle releva la mains, effleurant son nouveau collier, essayant d'en deviner la forme.  
« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour » dit l'agent, espérant que sa surprise plairait à son épouse.

« Tu y as pensé ! » dit elle, se tournant vers lui pour tomber dans es bras de son amant.  
« Évidement » s'offusqua faussement ce dernier en refermant ses bras autour de la silhouette délicate de sa compagne « Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai accepter de venir ? »

« Pour mes beau yeux voyons » claironna la jeune femme  
Gérard secoua la tète « Crois moi, Amélie, j'ai fais bien plus juste pour tes beaux yeux. »

La dite Amélie fronça les sourcils à l'énoncé de cette phrase énigmatique, ce demandant ce que cette phrase signifiait , peu être un peut trop consciente que son mari n'était pas du genre à lâcher des mots en l'air.

Ces interrogation durèrent seulement quelque seconde et lui parurent durée de longue heures, jusqu'à ce que s'élève les première notes de la chanson « Les saisons de l'amour » alors que le la chanteuse Omniaque du cabaret déclara au micro  
« Cette chanson est dédier à un habitué et un très chère ami à moi, Miss Guillard Lacroix, à qui j'aimerais souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire »

Alors que tous applaudissait, Amélie sentie ses yeux s'inondaient de larme de joie, se tournant vers Gérard. Le fait que son ami rejoue leur chanson de mariage n'était pas une coïncidence, le sourire de son mari le lui confirma.  
Ce denier tendit sa main et s'inclina légèrement

« Ma chère femme m'accorderait elle cette danse ? » demanda-t-il.  
Amélie prit sa mains et se laissa mener sur la piste de danse comme le jour de leur mariage et se suspendit à son cou, incapable d'être plus heureuse.


End file.
